


Unfished love story

by BlueLly



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College, Falling In Love, Friendship, Modern Era, Multi, dororo - Freeform, sci-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLly/pseuds/BlueLly
Summary: If only I can turn back the time I'll go back to the day I first laid my eyes to you, or maybe the first time I saw that wonderful smile that you own. Cause I miss you and I can't help but crawl back to you.(This is a fanfic of Dororo but I change the name of the character so yeah)
Relationships: Ame/Lily, Claire/Leo, Matt/Rome





	Unfished love story

“We all know that stars are everywhere, but the best time that we can see it, is always nighttime… you know why?” She asked and looks carefully at my eyes with a gentle smile on her lips.

I shook my head and look up at the sky where her eyes are, before looking at me. The moon was bright and surrounded by the stars that shine brightly. It was calm and quiet.

“It’s because sometimes darkness is where we begin to shine, Ame if you’re a star… for me, you’re the most beautiful star I’ll ever see.” She continues and returns her vision at the night sky.

A questionable sentence that has given to me made my heart pound faster than a normal BP. I was dumbfounded I cannot even think of a word that can describe this kind of emotion that I feel right now.

“You should wake up already… it’s almost time for you to get up… I’ll be waiting here as always… okay?” she softly whispered and kisses my forehead as she always does.

“You know Lily being an animator and a comic author is not the best decision you ever did… especially when that bastard of yours that you call boss is ill-tempered.” She scoffs and crosses her arms

I laugh it off and wave my hand to tell her that everything is okay. Without a doubt, she just ignored it and continues her rants over my boss. I guess her feeling for him never change she still hates him.

“You’re just new there! But your works are like an old employer already! Want me to punch him?! She said and shows her fist to me.

“Claire, you know that I’ve done worst than this, work is work okay. I do not care if it hard or not if they give them money, I’m okay with everything. I am doing this because I want to and aren’t you the one that shouldn’t be mad? I’m the employee here not you.” I said and pat her shoulder and stood up.

She ignored everything I said and continues what she wants to say. I do understand her point I also want to relax but this is my duty and even I do not want to do these things I cannot.

Returning to my work desk and continuing cleaning the project that I was assigned to. I am determining to finish this cleaning by the end of the week so I can priorities my comic especially since my due date is almost near. 

“Lily you’re already 23 you still haven’t heard his voice. Your soulmate I mean… it’s almost 6 years and you still have no, you know any progress about that person… do you think you have a soulmate, Perhaps?” She asked 

“Why do you always worry about me? Come on Claire I am already an adult I can do what I want to do and if destiny doesn’t want me to feel love then it's okay to me… love can’t give me the fortune I want. Love is just a distraction for me.” I answered and reach my pen and note. “How about you, how’s your oh so boss soulmate? Any progress?” I asked.

“Well…” She said and sat beside me. “There is and Lily! I feel like I’ve already seen him… I do not want to get spoil you see so even the place that he went to I don’t usually go even though I want to… I feel like I really know this person especially his coffee of choice.” She said while smiling like a teenager who got a yes at her confession.

“May I see your back? This is where the mark of age you’ll see your soulmate right?” I said as I stood by.

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen it cause you know I don’t want any spoilers…” She said and put hair in the front so I can see it easily. 

“You know sometimes it's okay to get spoiled especially in this situation…” I stop when I saw the number on her back “10” I said to myself and look at her nape. So, you already saw him so why haven’t you had any clue? I thought that when you saw your soulmate your heart increases the speed. “You still don’t have any clue of him?” I asked and went back to my chair.

“I haven’t to be honest… but I don’t want to lie but I really do feel like that I always see him cause my heart always pounds like crazy especially when I’m at your workplace it feels like he there but I don’t know where to see him.” She said while playing with her finger.

I guess she never change playing with her finger when she’s anxious. She may look mature but her acting like a child never left her body. Playing with my pen made me realize that she met Red when she’s 10 or 11 between those ages.

“Do you think it’s Red?” I said without thinking twice. The shock on her face made me realize what I did. “I. I’m sorry,” I said and look away.

The silence invade the room. I should not be bothered by this, but I made the mistake and even I do not want to talk again I need to apologize for the mistake I made. Sighing I stood up and went to the kitchen to get some water and bread for later. I did not mean to say that out loud.

Going back to the living room without any sign of Claire made me think how fucked up I am. Putting down my food and drink at my desk and try to find her at this small apartment of ours. Opening and closing the doors of this apartment and finding her at her bathroom crumbled and biting her finger.

Biting my lips and try to look for words to comfort her but not a single word came up. I failed to comfort her thru words and even though I am not good at showing any affection I walk and sat beside her, hugging her slowly and patting her head.

“I apologies for the words I said,” I said before kissing her forehead as I always do.

Tears flow through her cheeks and even though she does not want to make any sound, her lips failed to cooperate and let her sob out. Continuing patting her head and tightening my brace; thinking of a word that can make her tears stop.

“They say that when you’re in pain your soulmate can feel the same emotion, you’re putting to yourself,” I said and let her face me. Her face is full of tears and mascara, but I just ignore it and help her stand. 

She tends to pull her arm from me but failed when she noticed how I tighten my grip on her arm. Exhausted and tired mentally I continue my works and just shake off the things that happen earlier.

Lock I inside the library and surrounded by books I noticed how lonely life can be when you don’t know how to communicate with anyone. Growing up with no one beside you can make you lonely and crave attention, but I don’t.

‘” Your mind can be the greatest gift; you can make your own fantasy inside of it. You can make your own ending in it, but not every story always had a happy ending. Your brain can be your friend and enemy at the same time.” She takes a deep breath and look above her, slowly she raises her hand and wave it gently like a little girl whose waving goodbye on her friends. “I envy every writer who knows how to deliver a good story and can make their readers forget their own problem in the real world.” She continues.’

“Writer…” I whispered while putting the bookmark inside the book. 

Opening my laptop and open the word and stare at it. 

What kind of genre do usually people like? No what genre do I like? Romance? Fantasy? Slide of life? Action? Horror?

Searching and taking notes on how to make a story and some. 

Hours have passed and I only have 153 words in my word and that took me an hour to make. Disappointed at the result I just clean my things and return some books and went home. 

Putting my things down and continue heading thru the bathroom to take a short bath: While the water flows thru my body my vision is slowly turning blur.

Closing my eyes and rub it with my finger a little bit and open it: A pale hand with a bracelet on it is the first thing I saw shock I pull myself into the bathroom resulting in banging my head on the wall. 

Shock and confusion while walking out of the bathroom I realize that it was my first sight on my soulmate. 

“A girl” I whispered and clicked my tongue and went inside my kitchen 

Maybe I’m disappointed for knowing it’s a girl but mostly knowing it will never be him. I’m too naïve for thinking that it will be him. Hoping that’s it him.

Going back in front of my laptop and continue my story. And just type at what my mind wants. I just go with the flow and just imagine that I’m inside the story.

Hour pass and I still have no progress at the story only 452 has just added on it. Tired and disappointed again I just went inside my bedroom to rest and search more about writing a novel or just a short story.

Full of regrets now I’m tired and sleepy from studying how to make a stupid story. 

Considering the things, I want to put in there, the result will be great, but I just do not know how to deliver the words I want to put there. Maybe I should ask someone for it. 

“Did you hear about the scandal of Mateo?” Someone asked 

The girl shook her head and stops typing and put her whole attention on her friend.

“Someone said that they saw him raping a girl be hide this university and they heard at how the girl cries for help… I’m confused,d to be honest, why didn’t they help the girl?” she said and continue the story.

Trembling and shock, I found myself running and looking for Mateo. The hallway is clear and not even a single student or a professor can be found at the time. 

No idea where to find him, I found myself walking near the back of the university where the girl said. Despite the desperation, I still hope to see him here. 

Standing near it I can’t find myself thinking that Mateo can do such a thing that can ruin his name and his reputation at this place. Staring at the wall my phone rang, without looking at the caller I answered it.

Laughing is the first thing I heard. Confused and no word to say I was about to end it when he starts talking.

“they start spreading a rumor that never happened. How can you be so ignorant? Not noticing everything they do, staring, whispering…” 

Frozen and no word to say, I found myself crying and wanting to beg.

“All the accusations are all lies, I can’t even touch a girl without her consent, funny how Andrew spread these lies and everyone starts biting at it even without a single evidence.” Frustrated and scared he start to laugh

His breathing is slowly getting fast and his voice is trembling. I never imagine nor think that Mateo can be sad and have this all-negative emotion in just one go. How naïve I am, he is just a human, he can feel this maybe he is right I am too ignorant and just thinking of myself.

“I grew up with all the support and happiness on my back, the love that everyone desire, my life is perfect they say, and I, myself believed that I never experience any negative emotion until now and maybe that’s my karma and now I don’t know how to handle this. I’m too weak for my own.” He said 

Everything went silent for a second and only our breathing can be heard. 

“I love you,” I whispered and took a deep breath.

“I know it’s not the best time, but I feel like I should tell you this. I do not want to lose you, I am scared… I’m sorry that you have to experience this, I’m sorry that I didn’t give the shoulder you need.”

“Where are- “

“Nothing in this world can be permanent. Why loving? We all know that no one will stay in the end. Stop with that love Ame. Because I do not have any plan of returning it… I only want Andrew and no one else.”

He stops and continues sobbing. The pain on both sides can be felt on the phone. It hurt but I have no word that can describe the pain that I felt especially to him. I start playing with my foot when I notice someone standing behind the tree smoking and smiling at me.

Without a dough, I already know who is that guy. I ignored it and just put my attention again on my phone. I want to secure him and tell him that I am right here not someone that loves him but a friend. 

“Mateo, Can I see you? We can talk this face to face not like this, cause this is hard for you.” 

“I really love him, I did everything he wants, and I even let him touch me without my approval, I love him with all my heart, and he did this? I’m sorry that I can’t return your love because I already have someone toxic and love to rape me.” He said as if he is proud of it.

“Matt! You're better than that! How can you let someone use your body and destroy you and your image? How can you- “ 

“Because I love him! I cannot say no to him even though I don’t want to.” 

Everything shattered hearing that from the person I love and treasure the most. Why didn’t I know this? Do I really know him? Why can he be happy and have a normal relationship?

“I understand… If you love him, and he loves you back I will not do anything but let me be honest I do not like the way he did to you. Abusing you, raping you who is in their right mind does that to someone they…” I was stopped

Mateo never said that his partner loves him back, no he never said that that is his partner.  
“Mateo…”

“I want you to protect my phone in all-cause okay. Please do not let anyone touch nor see what’s inside of this… you are the only one who can see it… I trust you…” he said 

I just stood there and wait for him to say a word again but all I heard is just a sound, confused I just wait for him. 

Second, pass and still, no word has said. I was about to open my mouth when a body falls in front of me and made a loud bang. Shock and scared I ran and stood beside the body.  
Shattered and scared when I found the person, I love laying.

“No, this is just a dream… No! Mateo wake up.” I said and try to shake him but has responded.

Trembling and have no strength I still tried to put him on my back and ran as fast as I can; Putting him in my car and drove like a crazy maniac on the road. 

Everything went fast and I found myself uneasy and trembling. Walking back and forth, biting my nail makes my anxiety worse every single time pass.

“I mess up… if I only stayed on his side this shouldn’t have happened…” 

My voice trembles and my head keep on ticking. My legs feel so weak, but I did not stop walking, my head is starting to hurt because of the stress and anxiety.

“You should at least take a sit.” Someone said and sat near where my things are.

Confused and uneasy the word she said just pass by my ear.

Minutes has passed and not even one of us opened our mouth. I stayed standing and she stayed sitting, she looks composed and fine while here I am panicking and don’t even know what to do. 

“Here, you should at least sit and calm down…” she stops and went back to her bag and look for something and back to me and hand it over. “His sister can’t come right now but she’ll come. She told me to hand you some book to read just to calm down…” she nodded and went back to her sit and continue writing.

“Breath calmly… Matty can’t die right now. We don’t know each other but we both know what we wanted.” She said and look through my eyes and smile.

“I can see that you’re the witness of this incidence.” She calmly said and cross her legs.

A pale lady who continues talking with her calm and cold voice starting to cover up my head, she didn’t stop talking until I slightly calm down. She didn’t comfort me not telling me that he’ll survive but she told me some random things.

Time has passed and finally calmed down she didn’t stop to talk about some random stuff and some of it made me amazed and laugh, still worried and scared but for some reason, I find myself comfortable. Her face didn’t change but I notice how her tone of voice change. 

About to asked something when her phone rang.

“Excuse me I should answer this… please read that book while I’m gone. Don’t think just read.” She said and walk away.  
Silent is finally back and the white wall that I forgot is now surrounding me again the ticking time the shoe sound of some doctor and nurse is back. I was about to stand up when I notice the book that is laying down on my lay.

‘Red string between our names.’ 

I took the time to read this while waiting for the girl and half an hour has past and she isn’t coming back. Finish reading the story and still waiting for a surgeon nor a nurse to come out.

‘The world is full of unknown so is yourself. You’re like an adventurous on your own life still looking for an answer.’ 

Little by little my thoughts and shaking are slowly calming down. Everything will be okay just like the lady said.

“Ame!” A loud voice called me followed by a loud foot stamp toward me. “Ame! My brother? How is he? Any news to the surgeon? What happen?” Desperation is the only thing I can sense in her voice.

No words come out to my lips even though I opened it. Everything is going fast. Shooking my head while holding her shoulder is the only thing I can do. I didn’t do anything to save him.  
“I’m sorry... I didn’t do anything to help him… I didn’t save him… It’s my fault.” 

“no… no… no… darling no it’s not your fault… this is no one’s fault…” She said and hugged me. 

Sobbing is the only thing I heard; I’m tired but I can’t find myself to sleep. I just want to wait until everything is okay. I want to be the first person to see him open his eyes. I want to apologize, I want to secure him.


End file.
